


aspectabund

by pageofwands (eorumverba)



Series: vampire au [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eorumverba/pseuds/pageofwands
Summary: Julian can’t tell quite what he’s thinking by the expression on his face, but then Asra smiles, and his whole face softens into that familiar endearment before he says, “Oh, Ilya.”





	aspectabund

**Author's Note:**

> asrian is canon in my heart

It's been just about three years since Julian met Asra, and Asra has never bitten him, not even once. Julian knows that he wants to , and there's even a part of himself that wants to be bitten - though that part is all too easily overshadowed by the lingering fear left behind, all thanks to Lucio. The rational side of Julian's brain knows that Asra would never, ever do anything to hurt him, but each time Asra places his lips to his neck, even just to kiss him there, a shiver runs through Julian's whole body and all of his thoughts change to  _ run, run, run away. _

And though Julian reassures him that it's okay, that it's really not his fault, all Asra can do is look at Julian with sorrowful eyes and give him a smile that is weak and pitiful.

But Julian  _ does  _ trust Asra, and all he can give is his blood, and his love, and his heart. And Asra seems to know that, because before and after he makes a shallow, sure cut on Julian's wrist where the vein is, he kisses the delicate skin, reverent. His lips are soft, and Julian can  _ feel _ the awe and adoration in the simple gesture. Asra treats Julian like he is a treasure, and it only makes Julian fall - somehow, impossibly - even deeper in love.

And today.

Today isn't quite their anniversary - especially since they aren't quite dating, but Julian is sure that today is close enough to the day that Asra had saved him (neither of them are exactly sure, and neither of them quite care), and while Julian knows that Asra doesn’t care about grand gestures and things like anniversaries, he does.

Asra is so  _ much,  _ and every time Julian thinks of all that Asra has done for him, how he has cared for him, his heart physically, palpably aches. But they both know that all Julian can give, all he can _ really _ give to Asra now is his blood. And that is how Julian ends up, soul bared for Asra’s limpid gaze as he explains just why he has decided to let everything go, to give his body entirely to him.

As usual, Asra is gentle, one soft hand curling around Julian’s waist and the other resting carefully against his thigh as Julian settles in his lap. Julian can’t tell quite what he’s thinking by the expression on his face, but then Asra smiles, and his whole face softens into that familiar endearment before he says, “Oh,  _ Ilya. _ ”

(Julian can  _ feel  _ how much Asra cares for him with those two simple words.)

“I don’t need your blood, not like that, if you want to force it just for…” and Asra shakes his head, at a loss for words. The cold of his hand wearing through the thin fabric of Julian’s clothes, but Julian holds still, far too used to the chill of his skin. “What you give me is so much more than enough already.”

“I  _ want _ to do this, though. Please let me, Asra. Not just for you, but for me too. I know you won’t hurt me, you never have. I trust you completely, okay? For everything. You’d  _ never  _ hurt me.” If there is absolute conviction in Julian’s voice, it’s because he means it with his everything. Asra would never hurt him, not with this, not with anything else.

One of Asra’s hands - cold, always cold - comes up to rest feather-light against the sharp of his jaw, gently guiding Julian’s head to bend and expose the curve of his neck. Even just that action sets Julian’s blood to racing, but he deliberately places both hands on Asra’s arms to keep him there. When Asra breathes out, Julian feels more than hears how shaky it is, and though his gaze remains steady, Julian can tell how worried he is. He doesn’t know how he knows, he just - does.

“I want this,” Julian says again, catching and holding Asra’s gaze. When Asra moves towards him, his eyes, dark and dark and dark, reflect the light back towards Julian, and for an instant, he sees himself in their depths (or maybe that’s just wishful thinking, the hopeless romantic in him).

“Okay,” Asra replies, and though it’s whisper-quiet, there is so much love in that one word that Julian’s heart beats quick quick quick.

And then, each movement slow and careful and  _ gentle,  _ Asra brings Julian closer, tilts his head again (and Julian has never felt more vulnerable, more open, more raw in his life) and runs his lips against the line of a vein. The kisses are butterfly-soft, and Julian trembles at each one, at each wordless show of reverence. And it’s funny then, because after everything Asra has done, Julian feels he should be the one to worship his each and every action, but here they are, and Asra is the one treating him so delicately, so tenderly.

Even the bite itself - Julian is expecting it to hurt, just a little, because the other cuts always do. A brief spark of pain and then the touch of Asra’s lips to his skin, replacing the hurt with sweetness like Asra is wont to do.

But this - this is only light, and for the first time, Julian truly understands why humans willingly go to vampires. He is aware, faintly, that he can feel Asra’s teeth, needlepoint sharp and delicately curved, and that he can  _ feel  _ the pulse of blood as it runs into Asra’s mouth, but more than that, he feels the plush of Asra’s lips, and the grounding touch of his hands, and the familiar cool of his body. And even more than that, Julian feels  _ connected.  _ As impossible as he knows it to be, Julian can  _ feel  _ Asra. The pure emotions tumbling through his mind, all of the worries and fears slipping away only to be replaced with joy and shock and delight. He can feel how Asra feels about him, and almost immediately, Julian knows that it must be the same for Asra.

And then Asra pulls back, and that golden thread of feeling is gone. When Julian brings a hand up to his neck, he finds that the wound has already closed, and he watches Asra lick the smear of blood from his lips with tear-filled eyes.

“Ilya,” Asra sighs out, and there’s an endeared smile on his lips even as he reaches up to brush away the tears that fall when Julian tries to blink them away. He doesn’t need to ask, and Julian finds that he doesn’t need to say. He just knows that Asra knows.

But he says it anyway.

“I love you, Asra. I really, truly do.”

(And Asra doesn’t have to say it either - because Julian  _ knows  _ what he feels, felt that silver-bright emotion in his mind, but he says it anyway, too.)


End file.
